


A Colony called Eureka

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [28]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Jack plays with a Giant Worm out of boredom.





	A Colony called Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Trope Bingo Round 11 square: _AU: Space_.
> 
>  
> 
> Borrowed heavily from a video game called Aven Colony for the setting...

Jack dropped down into his seat at the Council table and heaved a sigh.

“Is there a problem Sheriff?” Nathan asked from the head of the table without looking up from the multiple data pads in front of him.

“For the last time Nathan, I am not a Sheriff.” Jack slid down further in his seat, lips pressed together to stave off a pout. “A Sheriff gets to investigate crimes. All I do is sit and read Police Drone Reports!”

“Good, good.” Nathan murmured, clearly distracted. 

Jack stared incredulously at the other man. “So that’s how it is now,” he muttered to himself as he strode from the room.

\---

“Nathan,” Allison called out as she opened his office door. 

Nathan glanced up from the data pad in front of him. “Yes Allie?”

“Have you seen Jack anywhere?”

“Yeah,” he said, stretching as he stood. “He was in here not too long ago.”

“Actually Governor Stark,” Fargo said as he came into the office carrying a tray. “The Sher- I- I mean Jack Carter, left your office more than five hours ago.”

Fargo edged past Allison as she turned her glare on Nathan. “You know he doesn’t like being called that!”

“Relax Allison, it’s just a joke.” Nathan took the tray from Fargo before he tripped over his own feet, and placed it onto the Council table. 

“It’s only a joke if everyone laughs, and Jack hates it when you call him that.”

“Fine, I won’t call Jack Sheriff anymore, and neither will Fargo.” Nathan sent a pointed look at his assistant, who quickly nodded in agreement. “There, now that we’ve solved that problem, why are you looking for him?”

Allison frowned as she looked at the data pad in her hand, “Zoe messaged to say he hadn’t returned to their quarters after his shift, and Jo replied that he hadn’t returned to the office after taking lunch. You know the type of person Jack is Nathan, he wouldn’t just abandon his duty.”

Nathan sighed as he shoved the tray of food towards his assistant, “Enjoy my supper Fargo, I have a wayward Head of Security to find.” 

\---

 _This was definitely a mistake!_ Jack thought as he dodged the Giant Worm’s acid effusion, praying that he was also dodging the puddles of acid littering the ground. It would be just his luck to damage his EV suit and die a slow, painful death without anyone knowing where he was, because he felt sorry for himself.

Jack scrambled behind a rock and started charging the mini plasma cannon he’d “borrowed” from Jo, she was going to kill him if the Worm didn’t manage it first. He pushed away from the rock when it beeped that it was fully charged, and stood with his feet apart and shoulders squared as he lined up a shot and fired.

Jack cheered as his shot hit the exact same spot as earlier, then had to scramble out of the way as the Giant Worm started spewing acid everywhere as it roared in pain. The sudden explosion of smoke at the Giant Worm’s mouth had him glancing around until he spotted one of the Colony Ship’s fighter squadrons pass overhead, and a rover headed directly towards him.

The rover stopped next to him with the Governor at its wheel, which had Jack wondering if the man was going to send him back to the Colony Ship as he pulled himself inside. When Nathan didn’t immediately start yelling, Jack thought maybe Nathan was waiting until he could tower over him and properly shout in his face. But then the rover stopped just before the decompression chamber, and it was switched off.

Nathan reached over to link their suits’ comms and let Jack listen to him try to control his breathing, and then he spoke. “Jack…” 

He expected anger but Nathan sounded heartbroken. “I don’t understand,” Jack found himself saying.

Nathan sighed, then cupped Jack’s face between his gloved hands and looked him in the eyes. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you Jack, I almost thought I was going to have to watch you die… I’m in love with you Jack.”

Jack spluttered, which involved flailing, “You’re a liar Nathan Stark.”

“I am not!”

Jack pulled away from the other man, if they weren’t stuck in this stupid rover he could pace or maybe even just leave. “You are,” he said. “If you- If you really loved me, why would you ridicule me at every chance?”

Jack couldn’t believe his eyes when colour flooded Nathan’s cheeks and he ducked his head, but any further conversation was interrupted by the rover’s comm activating. 

“Governor Stark,” Fargo’s voice asked hesitantly. “Doctor Blake has asked me to remind you that today’s frost will set in at any moment.”

\---

“He really does love you Jack, he just has a terrible way of showing it.” Allison turned away from the lightning storm to look at him.

“Really really terrible,” he said, laughing. “I thought he hated me. I thought for sure I was going to be sent back to the Colony Ship and assigned to one of the arctic regions.”

“He’s not sending you anywhere Jack, not unless you want him to?” Allison raised an eyebrow at him but they both knew he wouldn’t leave. “So when are you telling him that you love him too?”

Jack grinned, “I thought I’d let him suffer another day.”

“Jack that’s cruel.”

“Hey!” Jack cried, “He was cruel first!”

“Be the bigger man,” she said, nudging him with her shoulder. “You could be naked with him right now.”

Jack blushed as her words conjured up an image of what that would look like. “I should definitely go do that,” he said, trying not to trip over his own feet as he hurriedly left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! ♥ And I apologise for any errors.
> 
> I would love feedback, even if it's just to tell me to add a tag or up the rating ^_^


End file.
